A kiss can make it all better
by SweetPrincess101
Summary: What happens when the great Takishima Kei,gets jealous?Chaos of course!Thie one-shot is when he did something which made Hikari believe he was a complete maniac,the question is what did he do?Read to find out!My first one-shot for S.A!


**Me:Hey guys!My first try at a SA fanfic.I hope you like it!**

**-Megumi-chan scribbling-**

**-**_**Oh!Who is it about?-**_

**Me:Kei and Hikari!**

**-Murderous aura around the room-**

**Me:D-Don't worry M-Megumi-chan!I'm planning on writing one with Yahiro and you!**

**-Suddenly room brightens up with a butterfly aura-**

**-**_**Okay!-**_

**__Warning;Characters might go OOC...**

A raven-haired girl was washing her dear boyfriend's hand in his room's connected bathroom. The basin was splattered with blood coming from his hand. The reason?jealousy...

"Takishima Kei! How could you just crush a glass of wine with your bare hand?"she accusingly scolded.

"Hikari,you know people don't need super human strength to do that. Even you could do it easily..." He said in a bored manner , as he looked at his precious girlfriend. Yes,none other than Hikari,or known to him as rank no. two.

The usually calm collected girl was now completely silky blackish-blue hair was tied into a high ponytail with her front bangs clipped,her beautiful hands were covered with blood. To be exact, his blood.

Her silky black dress was not looking as silky as it looked when they had entered his corporation's party,when it had draped around her,secured by a pearl belt. She looked beautiful, but her forehead was creased,showing that she was worried about then looks at his hand. _Not much damage done_ he thought. Problem was Hikari didn't think that way, after his grandfather had given them permission to date when he realised that Kei would be burdened more if Hikari wouldn't be there,he told Hikari that she was to take care of man,was she taking the job seriously…..

"Why were you letting that Niwa flirt with you?"he asked breaking the silence between them. Hikari turned a bright shade of pink when she heard that,embarrassed probably.

"You said that he was the CEO of the company with which one of your associations was merging right?" And for the first time,Kei didn't have a right away answer.

"Stop looking so worried its nothing much..."

"You crushed a glass in your hand! It's definitely nothing!"she exclaimed sarcastically as she pulled at his arm to follow her into his room. She forcefully made him sit on the bed and looked for first aid a struggle of 5 minutes and lots of grumbling, her search went in vain.

"Kei?"she asked in a small voice.

"Hm...?"

"Where do you keep your first aid box?"she asked sheepishly.

"Office desk,third drawer,extreme left"he said casually as if you we're asking his looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What?"he asked again,too casually for Hikari's just shook her head and went up to his desk and took out the kit. She took out an antiseptic put it on his cuts and bandaged them slowly.

"Are you okay now?"she he shook his head a strange feeling came over her,making her worried ,but she was relieved when he replied"But a kiss would make it all better."she just looked at him strangely as time passed by slowly.

"Hikari..."he said in a husky voice,coming closer to the said girl making her back away just to bang into his bed's headboard. "Kei?"she asked unsure if her boyfriend's could never predict what Takishima Kei Was going to do.

"Hikari,do you know how dense you were?"he asked leaning over her as he played,or twirled a strand of her black silky hair,while the other hand was firmly on her mid-back not allowing her to move,and at the same time bringing her closer to him in such a way that they were inches apart. He came closer,his eyes half-lidded and progressing towards her lips.

"I was?"she asked trying to take away Kei's attention off her,so she could escape his was sure Kei was acting ,because he was the same person who hadn't got drunk or wasn't even slurring after having thirty-five shots,making her lose by nine shots. In reply he just nodded and put his lips over hers. At first Hikari didn't reply,but then it was a bit too much for her,as she kissed smiled against the kiss,at her completely predictable actions.

It wasn't a heated kiss,but instead a soft gentle broke apart when they heard the door there stood Sui,his eyes wide at the scene he brother was glomping over the 'Stupid girl' making out. He ran out,not wanting to be questioned or threatened by any of the two. Kei just smiled at his girlfriend who was now blushing a hundred shades if red,and said

"I told you a kiss would make it all better,didn't I?"and with that he closed the gap between them.

**Me:So?How was it?**

…**Silence…..**

**Me:-nervously laughing-Please Review!It's my first try at an SA story and so the characters went completely OOC,I know…But!I was thinking of putting a bonus chapter of the Shots competition.I might make it into anoter one-shot so please please please keep Review,follow and favourite and don't hesitate to tell me where I went wrong!**


End file.
